


Kryptonite Earth: The Survivors of Rao

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Kryptonite [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Argo City, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/M, Kryptonite, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When Winn picks up a distress single Kara goes to check it out and finds something she never expected.





	Kryptonite Earth: The Survivors of Rao

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara landed on the roof of L-Corp, annoyed at the Super Light being used to call her yet again.

"Seriously Lena?" Kara asked, folding her arms in agitation. She was exhausted – being CatCo's Superhero Correspondent, raising Jal, and being Supergirl was tiring but she loved it. "You seriously have my phone number," she added.

Lena gave smirk as she turned the light off, unfazed by Kara's attitude.

"Come on," Lena said, leading Kara to the door of the roof and down to the lab Winn used as the Supergirl Headquarters. Kara sighed as she followed.

"Ah finally!" Winn said turning around in his chair. "You're not going to believe this one Kara; L-Corp satellites picked up a weak distress signal."

"And?" Kara asked, unsure why she was being told this.

"It's Kryptonian," Winn said making Kara pause. "And as far as I can tell, we're the only ones picking it up."

"Kara, there could be more of your people out there! In danger," Lena turned to Kara.

"I have a location," Winn said as Kara stared at the computer.

"I have no way of getting there," Kara said after a moment, deciding she had to go.

"Actually, there's always your pod," Winn said meekly. "Jal's one we can't get started again, but yours is still functional."

"The DEO has it," Kara said, frowning. It was hers after all. With that, she left the room at super speed.

….

In the DEO Headquarters J'onn was surprised when Supergirl marched in – it has been a long time since Kara had come to the DEO, but weapons were on her for that reason. She had left the DEO after all.

"You have something of mine," Kara simply said to J'onn, unfazed by the weapons, "And I want it back."

"What?" J'onn asked, confused. He could not remember having anything of hers.

"My pod," Kara said walking right up to it and picking it up. The guns were still aimed at her, but Kara was not worried about them. "I'm taking it. Unless you want to stop me." Kara gave J'onn a look and J'onn knew it was a dare. He was still hiding out as Hank Henshaw and he couldn't reveal himself.

"Go," J'onn said with a nod unsure why Kara wanted the pod but not going to fight over it and Kara was gone.

"Director?" An agent said; Alex had since relocated with Adam Grant's Flash to Central City, after all.

"Leave it. The pod is technically hers," J'onn said with a sigh. "We weren't going to use it again."

…

Kara had brought the pod back to L-Corp, putting it on the roof as Winn came up to look it over. Kara called Cat, to tell her she would be gone for a bit and ask her to watch Jal. This was important.

"The ship is good to go," Winn said after a few minutes, "and I made you this." Winn took out a box and opened it to show some type of bracelet. "Yellow sun bracelet. It will mimic the sun here on Earth to let you keep your powers."

"Oh, good job Winn," Kara said, smiling now and taking the bracelet, putting it on. Leaving Earth, her lack of powers had been on the back of her mind. The bracelet was warm to the touch, and Kara had to smile. She was impressed with her friend.

She got into the pod, remembering the last time she was in this and finding it slightly cramped – she had been a young teenager the first time. Winn handed her a bag with some food and supplies in it for the trip. The roof was put down and Kara pushed the buttons she knew too well, and the ship started, lifted and moved off.

Lena and Winn watched it go.

"You stole that idea of the bracelet from the multiverse," Lena commented, knowing her boyfriend who nodded. Lena had to smirk as she kissed him.

…

Flying the pod was easy; Winn had given her the location, she knew how to fly the thing, and Winn kept in touch to keep herself from getting bored. It was lucky the ship could travel at speeds as this type of journey could take years just to get past Mars.

When she got near the location though, the communication signal dropped, and that was when Kara saw what looked like a meteorite. Getting closer, realizing the thing has its own light emanating from the flat surface, she saw it. A city. A familiar city to Kara, but she could not place it.

A security system in the city seemed to activate automatically, alerting the equipment in the pod when she got close, but after scanning her, it didn't react, letting Kara's ship penetrate the dome that protected the city from the elements and land right outside the outskirts.

Kara pushed the button for the roof to open and got out. Taking a water bottle out of the bag Winn gave her, since she was thirsty, and walked into the city sipping it. She was cautious though.

Looking around she seemed to be in what appeared to be a market, but the people were not walking happily and looking at products, they were not buying… there was no chatting. Everyone looked sickly pale, with people coughing. One person she noticed coughing up blood. What had happened here?

Kara noticed a little boy staring at her and she wondered why. On Earth people knew her, some even worshipped her, but no one knew her here. Then she realized it was the water the boy was staring at.

"Here," Kara said, holding the water out but figured the boy did not know English. She put the bottle down next to him, and the boy grabbed, it and drank.

**"Hold it!"**  Kara heard a voice and knew they were speaking Kryptonese.  **"Identify yourself."**  Turning around, she saw the only healthy person she had seen since getting here: A tall man with dark hair and a beard. He was very handsome and took Kara's breath away, and for a moment she couldn't speak. He seemed to look her over as well.  **"You wear the symbol of the House of El."** The man continued.

**"Yes. I am… I am Kara Zor-El, of the House of El."** Kara finally replied. **"Daughter of Zor-El and Alura. I am here responding to a distress signal."**

The man paused.  **"Kara…? Well then, welcome home Kara Zor-El,"** this Kara raise an eyebrow.

**"Home?"**  Kara questioned.

**"You do not recognize Argo City?"** The man asked, and Kara's mouth fell open, looking around. The reason why the city felt familiar – some of the building were damaged, others in complete ruins, but it was there. The city of Argo.

" **Come."** The man indicated Kara to follow, and Kara walked passed the sick with him, wondering how she could help them. The man seemed to noticed Kara looking around.  **"It's worse down here. We try to get everyone food and water, but supplies are limited."**

Kara saw a man who seemed of better health. He was standing up and Kara handed her bag to him.  **"Food and water inside. Pass it around,"**  Kara said, struggling to find the right words. She thought she remembered her language well, but she only did her prayers and talked to Clark occasionally. It took a minute to recall her original language. The man took the bag and smiled as he started passing around.

**"Maybe you are Alura's daughter,"**  the man who had been talking before smirked, and Kara turned to him.  **"We'll see, one way or the other."**

**"What does that mean?"** Kara asked.

**"You'll find out,"**  the man said, and Kara ran at super speed ahead of him – using her powers were odd. The sun was not giving them to her, only the bracelet on her arm gave her powers. The dome itself above her head gave light, but it was nothing like that of Earth or Krypton.

**"Answer me,"**  Kara stopped ahead of the man, lighting up her eyes and surprising him.  **"Why are you…?**  Ah, damn it." Kara switched to English, forgetting words.

"Would English be helpful for you?" The man asked patiently, and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"You speak English?" Kara asked.

"As Prince of Daxam I learned many languages. Although I learned this one here," he stated. "I am Mon El, former prince of Daxam. I have been living on Argo since the destruction of both Krypton and Daxam. It is the reason I am not sick, which I assume was your question as I am not Kryptonian."

"Daxam…" Kara said, remembering the sister planet and now recalling him from her younger memories. He was older, but not as old as he should be. "What are you doing here?"

"On the day of the destruction, I was here," Mon explained, "I was trying to save Krypton. We had the technology to stabilize your planets core; my parents refused to use it and as our scientists said Krypton would blow when Daxam and Krypton were not in line with each other, they believed Daxam would be spared and Krypton gone. I argued we should help, but my parents refused. I took the device and came to Argo City on my own, but I was too late. Our scientists were wrong. Krypton was more unstable than we knew. And because I was on Argo, I was saved like all on Argo."

"How?" Kara asked.

"You will be told if you are who you say you are," Mon said. "Follow me."

"And where are we going?" Kara asked.

"To the only person who can confirm your identity," Mon stated, causing Kara's curiosity to breaking point as she nevertheless followed him. But Kara recognized where they were going: To her ancestral home, and into where she once lived.

Inside, there was a thin woman with rolling dark hair, in a blue dressed. She looked sick, like everyone else, but not too bad. "Lady El? I need you to confirm the identity of a new arrival."

"And how…" The sentence was cut off by a cough "…would I do that?" She finally finished, and the voice made Kara freeze. She couldn't see the woman's face yet.

"She claims to be your daughter," Mon said, and the woman turned around. Kara thought her heart had stopped beating for a moment because standing in front of her was her mother.

"Mom?" Kara finally said, taking a step forward.

"My Kara…?" Alura asked weakly. "Is that really you?"

"Mom, yes!" Kara said, pausing as Alura was speaking English but did not say anything. "It's me." Kara knew she was a lot older than the teenager who left, so she went under her costume and took out her necklace, her mother's necklace. Alura looked at it for a moment and then brought Kara close to her, kissing her cheek.

"I saw your pod go into the Phantom Zone," Alura said. "I thought you were dead."

"I got out. With Fort Rozz… it's a long story," Kara stated.

"Astra?" Alura asked, and Kara looked down in sadness at that.

"She was killed without honor, by a woman I thought was my sister," Kara said, and Alura wiped away the tear.

"What in Rao's name are you doing here?" Alura asked, pushing aside the issue of her dead sister and coughed as she sat down, indicating for Kara to sit down with her.

"My team found your distress signal," Kara explained.

"I was unsure that got out," Alura said. "But you must leave! The sickness will get you too."

"I don't understand… what's going on?" Kara asked. "How is this even possible?"

"Your father created the dome around this city during the dark days. We didn't believe it would work…" Alura paused but was cut off anyway by another coughing fit. "It's the reason we sent you away. I'm glad we did. We spared you…" Alura coughed. "This… When Krypton blew, the dome protected us and launched Argo into space." Every so often Alura would stop to cough but Kara was patient. "We were protected by the dome. We traveled through a part of space where time went slower… It's the reason we all have only aged around 7 years. We resettled here but… there was this rock."

"Green?" Kara asked, wondering if this was all kryptonite poisoning.

"More yellow-ish," Alura said. "We were using it but… we did not realize the radiation. It started making people sick. Everyone but Mon."

"Dad?" Kara asked. Hoping to see her father again.

"He was one of the first to go," Alura said. "He was working nonstop to try to fix the poisoning, but it got the best of him. We sent out the distress signal, hoping someone would come to take us away but… it's not possible anymore. We are all dying. You need to go. You need to take Mon with you and go."

"No!" Kara said with tears in her eyes as she heard coughing coming from another room. "Who's that?" Kara got up, moving to the room to see Jor-El laying on the bed, weak with blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed. "Uncle Jor!"

"He had been trying to continue your father's work," Mon said coming to the door with her. Alura had sat back down, seeming too weak to get up. "It has gotten the better of him now."

"Kara?" Jor said. "Is that you?" Kara moved into the room and took her uncle's hands.

"Yes," Kara said.

"My… boys?" Jor said.

"They are both alive," Kara said softly. "Kal is a grown man, with a wife and child of his own. A daughter, Lara."

"I did… not think that… was possible," Jor said, coughing some more.

"It was hard, but possible," Kara said. One thing she had been curious about when hearing of the multiverse was why other Earths had such an easy time having kids with humans. But some DNA tests between worlds showed her universe's Kryptonians evolved slightly differently here; not so different that their looks or powers were affected, but just differently enough the having babies with humans was near-impossible. It had been one of the contributing factors to her and Adam not working out; that, and neither being able to get over the fact they were technically brother and sister with Kara being a Grant now.

"And Jal… his pod got side-tracked, we only just found him. I am raising him," Kara explained.

"Good," Jor said. "Tell them I… love them."

"You'll tell them yourself," Kara said. "Come back to Earth with me."

"Sweet girl," Jor said patting Kara's shoulder. "I love… you… too." And Jor started coughing up blood so violently that Kara had to take a step back so as not to be covered. Mon grabbed her and pulled her back more, but just as suddenly, Jor stopped coughing as his body bell back down to the bed

"Uncle Jor?" Kara asked, shocked as she didn't object to being held by Mon-El. She used her x-ray vision to scan her uncle's body, finding his heart was no longer beating and he was no longer breathing "No…" Kara cried. Her uncle had just died; she had thought he had been dead for so long, but she had found him again and lost him so fast.

"You have a ship?" Mon asked.

"I have my pod," Kara said, pulling herself together. "It's cramped, but it will only fit two at the most. I am taking my mother back to Earth." She had decided that.

"I don't need you to take me, I just need a power boost," Mon said, and Kara raised an eyebrow. "Come…" Kara followed Mon down the front and found a Kryptonian pod in what would be her home's front garden. She hadn't noticed it before. "I used this to get to Argo, but its drained. We had no way of powering it, but with your ship…"

"We can jumpstart it," Kara said, and Mon gave her a look. "Human term." Kara easily picked up the ship though, surprising Mon and flying up into the air. She came back a second later and picked up Mon, bringing him to the ships. "Do what you need?"

Kara flew back and into the house. "Mom?" Kara said. She had moved to a window, overlooking part of the city; Kara didn't know if she knew her brother-in-law had just died. It had been too quick. "You're coming with me."

"No, I can't leave them," Alura said, looking out over the city. "Their suffering is our fault. We tried to save them, and we brought them only death."

"But we will save them," Kara said, now determined. "But first, we save you." Kara picked up her mother. "And on my Earth, no one says no to Supergirl." Kara flew away from the house and back to the ships where Mon was working.

"Are you powered up?" Kara asked, putting her surprised mom in the ship.

"Yes," Mon said.

"Okay; one thing we need before we go," Kara said. "Where is this rock that is causing everyone to go sick?"

"Take me back to the city," Mon said, and Kara obeyed, flying Mon who directed her to a small building in a wooded clearing. She read the writing one the face of the building, honoring those who died in the destruction.

"We kept it all in here…. hoping to lessen the radiation." Mon took a small yellow rock out placing it in a bag. "This is only part of it, but I will keep it away from you and Lady El."

"Lady El?" Kara chuckled, picking Mon up again. "Why do you call her that?" The term 'lady' was not used like that on Krypton.

"She has been leading the city for a long time," Mon said. "The High Council are no longer able to keep order. It was only Alura who managed to keep the city together. We all felt an appropriate title was necessary, but she refused Queen, so Lady El it was."

Kara was unsure how to process her mother ruling the city, but they were back at the ship before she could. Kara wasted no time though, getting into the pod with her mom and telling Mon to follow her.

…

In the couple of hours to Earth, Kara spent the time telling her mother everything. About what happened to her since she was placed in that pod; about Clark, the Danvers her first family, about her new family in Cat Grant and Carter. Her life as Supergirl.

By the time she landed on the roof of L-Corp, she had told her mother everything as the woman, although still sick in the pod, took it all in.

"Hey, you doubled up," Winn commented, coming up. He had been worried since Kara had not contacted him since he lost her hours ago. "Oh and tripled. Hello! I'm Winn."

"Mon El," Mon said, getting out of his pod.

"Winn," Kara said carrying her mom. "You need to save her!" She had hoped the sudden exposure to yellow sunlight back on Earth would help, but Alura seemed unchanged as Kara had opened the pod and helped her out.

"Okay…?" Winn said. "I'm not really a doctor and… is that…?"

"My mom," Kara said.

"I was going to say Astra but that makes more sense… I think... wait, your mom?!" Winn asked, as Kara was already going inside L-Corp and to the lab. "What are you, her unknown brother?"

"No," Mon said with a head shake. "I'm not Kryptonian. I'm Daxamite. I was a prince, though."

"Of course, that makes so much sense. Kara want to catch me up?" Winn stated sarcastically, following Kara into his lab. Kara had put Alura down on a couch they had inside.

Kara told Winn, and Lena who joined, everything; she had barely got passed the poison rock before Winn had grabbed it from Mon to study it. Keeping it away from the Kryptonians in the room.

"Yes, it's Kryptonite," Winn sighed. "Seems to be along the same line as our common Green, although mutated… Deadlier." Winn looked up at Kara. "I don't know how to fix this. She should have gotten better on the ride. But…"

"What's that noise?" Lena finally asked, and everyone paused. There was a knocking coming from the room. The group looked around, and Winn turned to the safe in the room, everyone looking at it. The banging was coming from the safe.

Winn opened the safe and a small crystal-like rock came flying out and right to Alura. Landing right on her, there was a glow, and afterward Alura was holding the rock in her hand. She looked better as she stood up, surprised.

"The protecting Kryptonite," Winn said grabbing the small rock that had come with Jal's pod from Alura. "It healed you."

"I'm confused?" Alura said.

"I usually just go along with it," Kara said with a shrug, but she hugged her mother. "Can we fix all of Argo?" She turned to Winn.

"I don't know if this is powerful enough," Winn said, looking at the rock. "And even if it did the other Kryptonite is still there… Unless… I need someone who knows Argo and a computer."

"I can help… I think," Mon said as Winn was grabbing his equipment. Mon went to help, but then accidentally broke a chair.

"Super strength,' Kara said. "Takes some time to get used to."

Mon raised his eyebrow at this.

"Kara?" Alura said. "I want to see Kal, and… Jal… and this human mother of yours. Cat." Kara smiled. Despite being ill, it seemed Alura had been listening to her.

"Think you can fly?" Kara asked sending Clark a message to come to Cat Grant's house. Alura raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I'll show you." Kara took her mom hand and went back to the roof.

….

By the time Kara and Alura got to Cat Grant's house, Clark was already sitting there playing with his little twin brother.

"Kara, who's this?" Clark asked standing up.

"Well… um, this is Kal," Kara said, pointing at Clark and making Clark raise an eyebrow. "And Jal. My little brother Carter. And my mom… well human mom, Cat Grant." Kara made introductions to her birth mother. "Everyone this is… Alura Zor-El, my mom."

Carter dropped the toy he was holding, while Cat's mouth opened. Clark held Jal closer to him. "I… um... Aunt Alura?" Clark finally asked, stunned.

"Kal," Alura said, coming up and putting a hand on Clark's face. "You look so much like your father…" Jal yelled out. "And Jal? Almost the same as the last time I held you. A bit bigger, I think," Alura took Jal, kissing his forehead as she did.

Alura then turned to Cat. "And you are Cat?" Alura asked, and then to the surprise of the queen of all social media, Alura brought Cat into a hug. "Thank you for always being there for my daughter."

"It's been my pleasure," Cat said after the hug. "Kara, can you explain a bit more?"

Kara told them about Argo; the distress signal, the people dying. She even told Clark that his father had been alive until that very day. Kara felt bad for leaving the body the way she had, but they could honor him when they saved Argo. Clark seemed stunned.

"I need in… I need to help. Save Argo," Clark said once Kara was done.

"I got Winn on it," Kara said.

"And Mon," Alura added, making Kara look up. "He might be Daxamite but he has done so much for the city. He's one of us now, Kara." Kara nodded, remembering the way he had been. It seemed this Daxamite prince was a good man.

After Cat had treated them to some food, Kara got an alert on her phone. She was pleased they hadn't used the Superlight for her this time.

"Seems Winn's got something, mom… um… Cat… Cat-Mom," Kara said after a bit. She had gotten so use to called Cat her mom that it seemed weird now not to call her mom – but with Alura here it also seemed weird to call her mom now. "Can you watch Jal?"

"Go, save your people," Cat said. "I've got my grandson."

Kara gave Cat a smile as she, Alura, and Clark left. "Mom, I…." Kara didn't know what to say to Alura now.

"I am glad you found a strong woman to guide you. To mother you," Alura commented, smiling as the group flew off.

….

"Adam?" Kara asked when they entered Supergirl headquarters. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving us this," Winn said, holding up two large teal rocks. "Wishing Kryptonite. It's going to power our teleporter."

"Wishing Kryptonite?" Kara questioned.

"Adam wanted answers, this Kryptonite gave him answers. Even transported him to another world to find the truth," Winn explained, purposefully leaving out the Alex part of Adam's adventures with the Wishing Kryptonite.

"The one I used broke apart, but there was boxes full of them," Adam explained. "One wish in them. I kind of took these two out of DEO headquarters – they are under lock and key but… well let's say the Flash is helping Supergirl this time," Kara gave a small smile at her former boyfriend and mumbled a thank you.

"The plan is," Winn said. "Using L-Corp teleporter tech normally would not be able to teleport this far but being powered by the wishing Kryptonite with a wish to teleport the city… well it should be able to work. Meanwhile, we are also going to connect the protecting Kryptonite in the teleport. The energy from the protecting Kryptonite should heal all Kryptonians at the same time."

"What about the Kryptonite that did this?" Clark asked.

"It's all in one building, well apart from the bit I brought back with us. I found every piece of it and moved it myself," Mon said. "We're teleporting everything but that building."

"The one problem is where are we teleporting them?" Lena asked. "Bringing a whole city of Kryptonians to Earth, giving them powers. That could be dangerous for us."

"We should have our own planet," Alura said with a nod, getting her daughter's friends' concerns. "Maybe another one in this solar system?"

"Mars is the only other one able to support life and that kind of has a White Martian problem," Winn said.

"We do not need a planet that can support life," Alura added. "We have devices that will change the planet. Add gravity, atmosphere, make it livable. And the dome will protect us until the planet is ready."

"What about the moon?" Kara asked, making eyes go to her.

"Your planet's satellite?" Alura asked, curious.

"Yeah. It's the same distance away from the sun as us. It's small, but it would be perfect. The perfect New Krypton." Everyone in the room seemed to agree.

"I'm going to need both pods," Winn said. "The teleporting technology has a lot of equipment and I'm going to need Adam to come with me. He knows how to set up the tech and he is fast enough to set it up fast. We're not going to have room to take anyone else."

"You're going to need to wear our symbol," Alura said, and Alura was running at superspeed around the lab; the area where Winn kept equipment to fix Kara outfit if needed. She stopped with two patches done. "Put this on your outfit, since you're not born of or married into the house, the symbol is altered a bit. To show you are representing the House of El."

"It's the symbol servants of the House of El would wear," Kara clarified, noticing the patches as she helped attached one onto Winn. The symbol was her normal symbol but there was a little extra part on it. Almost like a star on the main S.

"Servants of the House of El? Seems about right," Winn said with a smirk, and Adam chuckled in agreement as the two started collecting the equipment and the needed Kryptonites and headed for the pods. "Someone is going to have to go to the moon to put the receiving device."

"And how are we supposed to get to the moon?" Kara asked Winn as Winn went into the pod and Adam the other one.

"I have a ship in the Fortress," Clark spoke.

"You do?" Kara asked, turning to Clark. She had not known that.

"Yeah. Also got a space suit and stuff so we can walk on the moon," Clark said with a nod. After all, they couldn't breath in space, even if they could hold their breaths for longer. So the suits would be needed.

"I'll come," Mon said, and Clark gave a nod, picking the man up and taking the device Winn pointed out. Clark flew away to go to his fortress.

"And I think it's time for CatCo's Superhero Correspondent to go to work," Lena commented, and Kara nodded, knowing Lena was right.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alura asked confused.

"My day job mom. The world needs to know about New Krypton," Kara said to her mom. "Come. I'll show you. I need my laptop."

…..

Clark and Mon got to the fortress and to a separate room in the back where Clark kept a small ship.

"Where did you get this?" Mon asked, looking it over. It was not Kryptonian.

"There's been several alien invasions," Clark said. "So, once I…."

"You took it," Mon concluded with a smile and Clark smiled back.

"Well, they did lose the fight," Clark shrugged as he opened the ship door. "It's not huge but big enough for the two of us. Space suits inside."

"Kal… Clark," Mon said, having heard both names. "I think you and I will be good friends."

"Depends," Clark said, walking into the ship. "If those eyes you were giving Kara and she was giving you turn into anything, that means you become her boyfriend." Mon raised an eyebrow. "And I become her oldest male relative. Get what I mean? No one hurts my baby cousin." Mon blinked for a second, standing there in shock, not sure what to do. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, erm… Yes," Mon said walking into the ship watching as Clark started it up.

He was surprised as the top of the fortress opened and they flew the ship went out. Mon found the space suit Clark had been talking about and got into it as Clark flew.

"Where do we want Argo to be?" Clark asked when they reached the moon, Clark naturally avoiding the American landing site from the 1960s.

"Over there," Mon said pointing at a location, a crater big enough to house Argo itself. "Perfect." Clark stated, parking the ship and letting Mon go out and turn on the device. "Now it all up to your two scientists."

"Our two nerds," Clark smirked, closing the door. "Want to hang out?" Clark backed the ship away, so Argo would not form around it.

"Well it's only us two," Mon pointed out with a shrug.

"It will take several hours before the transport." Clark added. "We can watch Star Wars. I have the movies downloaded here."

"What's a Star Wars?" Mon asked; Clark smirked as he started the movie on the ship's view screen.

…..

Kara had been explaining her job to her mom as she typed up that article.

"It basically comes down to me. If it's superheroes, I report it," Kara stated. "I get videos, take interviews, shoot pictures…. That's all on me."

"But you're a superhero," Alura stated, and Kara nodded. "So, you make money and a living by reporting on yourself and your friends?" Lena laughed at that. Kara was working from the lab and Lena was on the phone, making some phone calls. Kara frowned at her mother's comment.

"I still get the best information. Well, besides Lois who has Clark give her the information," Kara muttered, somewhat distracted by her work.

"Actually, Alura – can I call you Alura…?" Lena asked Alura.

"A friend of my daughter's, of course," Alura said with a nod.

"Okay, Alura. Now Argo obviously has advance technology, but you're going to need a relationship with Earth, and I am sure you would want to help your neighbors," Lena was all business as Alura frowned at this statement.

"She wants a deal that L-Corp can create Kryptonian technology for humans," Kara summed up, knowing Lena by now.

"Ah, well I guess it would only be right. We're taking your moon," Alura nodded. "We will talk." Lena gave a smile and signaled for Alura to come over to her, so they could start negotiations. Kara though, chuckled sending her articles and a promise to live tweet more information as she got it to CatCo. This would be a breaking story.

…

Winn and Adam arrived at Argo in the two ships. Winn started handing the equipment to Adam to set up around the city. The first thing they did was find where Mon put all the Yellow Kryptonite – using radiation signatures, it was easy to find. They put devices around the building, so it would be sure to be left behind. Then, Adam doubled-checked to make sure it was the only place that Kryptonite was, using the radiation detector, and found Mon had been thorough when collecting the Kryptonite.

Adam then went around setting up the correct devices around the dome; even with his speed and Winn helping it took a while though. "Okay, now all we need to do is add the Protecting Kryptonite," Winn said, he had been having trouble making sure the protecting Kryptonite did not go around too soon to help the citizens of Argo as he put it in the right place.

Then gave Adam one of the wishing Kryptonite stones to Winn. "Remember, we need to wish for Argo to be teleport as far as needed," Winn said, taking the other stone.

Adam gave a nod, and went to where his Kryptonite needed to be put in. Both put the Kryptonite into place and made their wish as Winn turned on the machine. Stepping back, before their eyes Argo City faded from the meteorite, leaving behind them, the ships they came in, and the building with the Yellow Kryptonite.

"It worked…" Winn breathed, having been doubtful it would, despite his confidence.

Adam ran back to Winn though. "We did it," Adam said with a smile.

"Let's hope they are all cured, too…" Winn said as they headed for the pods to fly back home.

…

Clark and Mon had gotten through A New Hope when they saw the city fade into existence in the crater.

"And that's Argo!" Mon cried, happy to see the city. "Welcome home, Kal-El. We have to go in, check everything is okay." Clark nodded, moving to the controls and maneuvering the ship outside the city, sending Kara a message too that the city was there as Mon put on the space suit again.

"I got an extra go," Clark said, and Mon walked the short distance back into the dome. Taking off the suit, he took a breath. The dome was producing oxygen for everyone. That was good. Mon looked around.

The people were all standing, looking less sickly and seemed surprised; unaware the place had been transported though. He grinned to himself.

Clark followed, taking his suit off once inside the dome as well.

"Wow," Clark whistled, looking around. "We did it. New Krypton…" Clark patted Mon's back. "Maybe you can date my cousin." Mon gave Clark a look at that.

….

The next day Kara walked into Cat Grant's house and picked up Jal, giving him a hug. "Well, you did good live tweeting everything," Cat said. "So New Krypton. How is it?"

"Want to see?" Kara asked, with a smile. She hadn't stopped grinning since.

"Really?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I want to show my little brother and my human mom my home," Kara said, giving Cat a smile. "What do you say, mom?"

"I thought with…" Cat started.

"You'll always be my mom," Kara said to Cat. "And my mom understands." Kara took a deep breath. "Although there is something we need to talk about..." Cat waited for Kara to continue as Kara kissed Jal's head. "New Krypton needs a diplomat for Earth. Someone who knows Kryptonian culture and Earth culture. A sort of in-between person."

"You?" Cat summarized, and Kara nodded.

"It makes the most sense. I know Earth well and I know Krypton, and everyone in Argo knows the name Kara Zor-El. There's no way to keep it from Earth and there's not a far leap between that and Kara Grant. It's coming out, sooner or later. The only thing we can do is control it, explain everything ourselves. Tomorrow, everyone will know Kara Grant is Supergirl and I know that's brings risk to you…"

"We can handle ourselves," Cat said with a nod. "We stood beside you through everything Kara. We will stand beside you through this." Carter gave a nod and a smile.

"Well, then I think it's time for my human mother and my little brother to see my home," Kara said. "You're honorary members of the House of El now anyway."

"How can we say no to that?" Cat asked, and Kara smiled, first flying Carter and Jal to where the ship was waiting, then returning for Cat.

"Clark's ship, so we can all fit." Kara told them, going in and going to start it.

"So, your tweet said they do not have powers. True, or making Earth feel better?" Cat asked.

"True actually. It seems all the radiation from all the Kryptonites made it they cannot take in the solar lights. They have some enhanced strength, but not like Clark or me. The only ones with full powers are me, Clark, Jal, mom, and Mon has some powers – he's Daxamite though, so doesn't exactly have all the powers," Kara explained as the ship came up to Argo, landing next to the pods right outside the dome. "Hold on a second. Let them connect a tunnel so we do not walk out onto the moon."

There was a noise and then Kara opened the door, showing the dome seemed to extend into a short tunnel to cover their ship. The group walked through the tunnel and exited into the main dome.

"Mom!" Kara called out, seeing Alura talking to some Kryptonians. "How's the terraforming going?"

"It's going to be a long road, my daughter." Alura sighed. A lot had happened since the time Argo had been transported and healed. "Long, but our people are strong. We are ready for this," Alura noticed Cat. "Hello again." Alura smiled at Cat, Carter, and Jal. "And we are getting the last preparation for Jor's funeral ready. As the oldest female family member blood-related to him, you actually need to perform the rites." Kara nodded, knowing that was her responsibility. "We have also sent messages to all Earth countries, saying we will be stating our diplomat tomorrow."

"What's the terraforming like?" Carter asked. "Can I see?"

"Yes," Alura said, pulling a device from her pocket, it presented a holographic image of the moon. "This is what your moon looks like now." Alura moved her hands and things started changing, color came as did foliage as she explained, "first we will be making an atmosphere; heat, and solid gravity. Once the atmosphere is within reasonable tolerance, we can start forming water. Considering the size of the moon, we will mostly just need a large lake – some of the bigger craters naturally help with that," The holographic moon showed water started forming on it. "And once the water levels are acceptable, we can start growing plant life."

"Very impressive," Cat said with a nod. "Can you do this elsewhere?"

Alura gave a smile. "There are some planets too different to change, but there are several in this solar system able to be terraformed," Alura stated. "We noticed your planet has a lot of life on it. We are planning on sharing this technology, helping humans create colonies nearby could be a bonus of our presence; Kryptonian and human colonies. Humans got thrown into this before they were ready, a little thanks to us; for keeping our children safe, it is the least we can do to help you."

"I think this might be the start of a good relationship," Cat said.

"It's too bad we don't have all the samples from our home to integrate into New Krypton. We have several plants, some fruits and vegetables, some Kryptonians dogs – obviously – but not many other animals." Kara had been playing with what appeared to be a golden retriever. "It seems Pal-E likes you, Kara." Kara smiled as the dog licked her.

"Oh wait, did you just say you wanted Kryptonian animal and plant life?" Winn asked. He was nearby, having been playing with some equipment and had been on Argo since this morning. "I think the multiverse can help with that…" Kara groaned as Alura looked confused.

"Multiverse? The theory of multiple different universe existing at different frequencies on the same plane?" Alura asked.

"It exists. We've had visitors and on a multiverse system, but Winn knows I am not a big fan of the multiverse," Kara stated, giving her friend a look.

"But you're going to like this one," Winn said, turning his laptop. "This is directly connected to my computer back on Earth to help with the deal Lena and Alura made. So… connected to the system." Winn brought up a file as Kara sighed and sat down, making sure to be distracted by Pal-E. "New Justice Earth. They have a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary where they brought back Kryptonian animals on Earth under a red sunlight dome. Now, they could give us DNA samples and I think we can find a way to make sure they do not get powers."

"A sanctuary?" Kara asked, looking up at that. "And you did not tell me."

"You never expressed interest in the multiverse," Winn stated. "How about we call them?" Winn turned back from Kara's glare and used the video chat. He was connected to an A.I. named MIA who transferred him to Kara Lane.

"Hey Stopwatch, why are you calling me?" Kara asked on the screen, making Winn raise an eyebrow. "You're not from our Earth, are you?" Winn shook his head, since it was a video chat she could see him.

"Kara?" Alura asked, walking into view.

"Mom?" Kara Lane asked, shocked.

"Long story," Winn interrupted Alura. "Cliffnotes version: We found Argo City had survived Krypton's destruction…"

"Thanks in part to your father," Alura interrupted now.

"They were dying though, so to save them we relocated the city and population to the moon where they plan to terraform it and make it into the New Krypton," Winn continued, "but we have a snag: They have very little in the terms of plant life and animal life…"

"You were hoping I would help?" Kara Lane asked, still taking that in.

"Yeah… if you can," Winn stated, looking up over at his own Kara, who was watching them now as Pal-El licked her free hand that wasn't still holding Jal.

"Um… yeah," Kara Lane said right away. "Of course. New Krypton. I can spare some DNA samples for that. And maybe… me and Chris can visit? Along with my girlfriend." Alura smiled.

"I would like that," Alura said as her Kara stood up and walked away with Jal in her arms, indicating for Carter and Cat to show them around. Pal-E moved back to Alura at this.

"Kara?" Mon asked, seeing her and coming up. "Is this Jal?" Kara nodded. "He's cute. Mind if I hold him?" Mon held out his hands and Kara easily handed Jal over to the former prince. "So… you're a mom?"

"Yes," Kara said.

"Well maybe some time you, Jal and myself could…?" Mon paused, not sure how to continue.

"Mon, are you asking me out?" Kara asked, and Mon seemed confused. "Do you want to mate with me Mon?" Kara translated, making Cat and Carter turn their heads.

"Um… maybe," Mon said with a small smile. "If you… well… would you want to mate with me?"

"Hum… don't know… Lets' see where it goes," Kara said, confusing Mon until Kara kissed him. Mon was stunned for a moment but kissed back. After they separated, Kara smiled.

"Yeah I think we can mate." Kara turned to continue showing her family around. Mon smiled for a moment before following them.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: I hope you liked my Argo. We needed to include Argo somewhere after the TV Show saved them, and thought Kryptonite was perfect. Although, after making Jal and giving him to Kara, I couldn't bring back Jor or Lara, which I kind of wanted to. But it would have been weird to then give Jal to Jor to raise after Kara was already dedicated to him, so this was the solution.


End file.
